Ultimate Elementor
Ultimate Elementor is a villain from Max Steel Reboot. He is Air, Fire, Earth, and Water Elementors combined into one. He can use all the Elementors' powers. Air Elementor has the most control but the other Elementors still have some control. Each element of Ultimate Elementor is controlled by the Elementor it belongs to. They are against Miles Dread, who is their leader who they should be loyal to. However, Ultimate Elementor wants to be by himself and wants to defeat Max Steel by himself. In "The Truth Hurts", he tries to turn Max into an Elementor like them, but failed. Sometimes when the Elementors are combined, they argue and fight about what to do and who should do what. Origins The four Elementors, Fire, Earth, Water, Air Elementors, were escaping from N-Tek when suddenly they were caught in a trap and they began to argue with the Air Elementor. They tried to get him to use the device he used to escape from their original prison, but Air Elementor said it wasn't meant for the trap they were in. Then the other Elementors shot beams from their Orbs and it resulted in all the Elementors combining into one Ultimate Elementor. Appearance, Abilities, and Weaknesses The Ultimate Elementor is a tall creature that has a hump on its back. It has one big orb with four orbs within it. It has a sharp jaw and four arms with different elements. He has four fingers on each of hands, two white glowing eyes, a sharp chin, two legs made of water, three toes, a long fiery tail, and pieces of the other Elementors within him. He is incredibly powerful and can change from one Elementor to another Elementor. Their attacks are powerful and much more dangerous in this combined form. Abilities *Control over the elements of nature (fire, water, air, wind). *Switch from one Elementor to another Elementor. *Can combine an element with another to perform a powerful attack. Weaknesses *Max Steel's Turbo Speed Mode, Cannon Mode, and Stealth Mode. *Elementors are out of sync and arguing with each other. Interests *Control forces of nature. *Defeat Max Steel. *Turn other Ultra-Links and humans into Elementors. *Rule the world. Gallery character profileImage ult1 tcm422-106702.png Trivia *He can fly as Air Elementor. *He has the horns and the goatee of Air Elementor. *He has the tail of Water Elementor. *In the episode "The Truth Hurts", Ultimate's Elementor plotted on turning Max Steel into an Elementor like them. *In "The Truth Hurts", he is angry that they work for Dread, and that they want to defeat Dredd, just like Extroyer, who wants revenge on Dredd for turning him into a monster. *It can be possible that he is against Dredd and feels that he wants to defeat him, can be because possibly the fact that they are giant monsters that can control an element, and they want revenge for that, but it is a theory. *Ultimate Elementor was captured by N-Tek in "Earth Under Siege Part Two". External links *Ultimate Elementor - Max Steel Reboot Wiki Navigation Category:Max Steel Villains Category:Elementals Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Monarchs Category:Mutated Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Supervillains Category:Ferals Category:One-Man Army Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Genderless Category:Mutants Category:Giant Category:Egotist Category:Multi-Beings Category:Energy Beings Category:Dissociative Category:Artificial Intelligence